Strategy Guides/Ultimate Monster Guide - Archive-Divine-Legendaries
In recent years, the job of hunting monsters has gotten much more complex. Achievements and Medals were always there, then came Divine Power and Piercing and Item Archives. After a while, you begin to tear your hair out trying to keep track of everything scattered all over the place. This page attempts to put them all in one place, and at the same time, arrange them in the most efficient manner, so you waste as little time as possible on getting the good stuff. Consider printing up this page, and using it as a checklist, crossing off the bits you have as you get them. The following charts are divided into Rounds. These are specific groups of monsters that you will be hunting for a specific goal. For example, while Lotus Ravenmoore drops some of the parts for a Helm of Dragon Power, it's much more efficient to hunt dragons for those parts. Achievement/Medal - This is requirements to get the Achievement, and the Gold Medal. If possible, you should try and get both at the same time (and get the Headhunter achievements as well). Recommended Damage - This is based on a complicated formula derived from comparing the achievement damage, the medal damage, the damage needed for max drops, and the 5% of life (for Conquest achievements... something you can fish for as well...). The highest amount usually wins. Loot - This is a list of the things the monster drops for Item Archives, Legendary Alchemies, and on rare occasions, just good stuff. I'll list the amount needed to max out the benefit (from Archives or other requirements). If needed for an Alchemy, I'll list the alchemy and how many of those needed. Also worth mentioning is that many monsters drop very good loot that I don't mention, gems and ores for example. These are great if you get them, but probably shouldn't be the focus of your hunts. If you get something great, fantastic. If not, don't worry about it. Your main goal is to get the good stuff. Note: While this guide is aimed primarily at newer players, who may be feeling a little overwhelmed, veteran players might also find this handy to track and refresh their memories of the various bits they missed back when it was new. I recommend printing this guide out to use as a checklist. Happy hunting! Round 1 - Dragonslaying! Dragons are easy to summon, quick to kill, the Helm isn't bad and you need eight of them for your IA. Better yet, they drop quite a few things needed for your archives as well. Congrats! First round over, and it wasn't so hard now, was it? Rewards: +26 FP, +14 SP Alpha Archive: * Water Elemental: +20 attack + Set 1 * Rune Axe: +20 attack * Light Bringer: +20 attack + Set 2 * Crystal Rod: +20 attack + Set 2 Ravager Archive: * Helm of Dragon Power: +8 attack + Set 3 Round 2 - Cleaning out the old stuff. Ready for a trip down Nostalgia Way? Here come the old guys. For these, I recommend you go through them all to pick up the Achievements and Medals first, then choose a couple to farm for leftover loot. Lotus in particular will require quite a bit of farming for those gloves... Wasn't that fun? Still, worth a check to see how many you had missed. Rewards: FP: +42, SP: +53 Alpha Archive: * Gildamesh War Helm (x12): +20 attack + Set 4 * Colossal Sword (x12): +20 attack + Set 4 * Elven Staff (x12): +20 attack + Set 5 * Hellkite Bracer (x12): +20 attack + Set 5 Vanguard Archive: * Dreadnought Greatsword (x10): +30 defense * Onslaught (x10): +30 defense * Deathrune Hellplate (x12): +30 defense + Set 6 * Kiera general: + Set 4 * Death Touch Gauntlet (x1): + Set 5 Relic Archive: * Chase general: +7 attack * Plate of the Ages (x5): +15 attack, + Set 1 Adversary Archive: * Soul Crusher (x3): +9 attack * Cronus unit (x5): +9 attack + Set 1 Devotion Archive: * Leon Ironhart general: +6 Defense + Set 3 * Lion Scar Plate (x6): +30 defense + Set 2 * Heart of the Pride (x7): +14 defense + Set 2 Annihilator Archive: * Flame Invoker (x12): +48 Attack Round 3 - MORE POWER!!! Before this point, you didn't need divine or piercing. After this, you'll need it more and more. So we'll take a quick stop to pick up some good gear to start things along. Some quick thoughts - Poseidon is pretty easy to kill, doesn't have divine armor himself, minimal resistances, and drops Whirlpool, a good spell with Divine power. Jahanna likewise has minimal Divine and Force of Nature. Alexandra, since she lost her Divine Power, is a bit of a slog, but has a great shield to snap up. It might seem odd to recommend Samael and Vargulis this early, but you are just after their rares. All quite easy to get, very powerful, and have good Piercing. We'll come back to them later for their Legendary stuff. There. 340 Divine Power, +55 Physical Pierce, +40 Fire Pierce, +10 Wind Pierce. Plus whatever Ores and Gems dropped. That will definitely help with some of the beasties coming up... Round 4 - Giants and Elementals We are after two things here. Two Lava Inferno, five Aetherfury, and two Titan Aetherfury. Of course there are a few other goodies to fill up our Archives with as well... Ugh. Sorry about that. Valhalla especially has a reputation for being a stingy dropper. Rewards: '''FP: 5, SP: 6 Lava Inferno (x2): Needed to make Shalazars Mantle Frost Bolt (x5): Needed to make Aetherfury Genesis Sword (x5): needed to make Aetherfury Relic Archive: * Medius general: +5 attack + Set 2 Legendary Archive: * Aetherfury (x5): +35 attack * Titan Aetherfury (x5): +?? attack + Set 1 Elemental Archive: * Helm of Frost (x5): +9 defense + Set 3 * Eye of the Storm (x5): +10 defense + Set 3 Annihilator Archive: * Hephaestus Sword (x12): +48 attack * Lava Plate (x12): +48 attack * Crown of Flames (x15): +72 attack + Set 3 * Storm crusher (x12): +48 attack * Tempest Elemental (x12): +48 attack * Storm binder (x15): +72 attack + Set 3 Round 4.5 (optional!) - I'm wearing your crown, Sea King! This is totally optional, but not a bad bit of bragging rights. If nothing else, do it for the Medals and Achievements. '''Suggested: * Attack: 4000 * Divine/Pierce: -- Real tough guys could jump straight to the Wrath, and just swallow the damage reduction. Also note: the breakpoints on the Leviathans are pretty high. You'll struggle if you don't have at least 3000 attack when going after these guys. Round 5 - Elemental Monsters You'll be collecting the bits for the Gorgon Protector, but won't be able to actually make it yet. Just store them away for now... Suggested: * Attack: 625 * Divine/Pierce: 315d, +20 physical, +5 fire, +5 earth, +15 wind Whew! Round 6 - More things you can't make This time, we gather things for Shalazars Mantle. Again, you can't make it quite yet, so store it up for now. Suggested: * Attack: 595 * Divine/Pierce: 300d The Dragonform Claw is really quite good, and the only Divine glove in the game. However, it does suck up one of your Vermilions Grasps and a LOT of blood. That said, if you finish this round with a bunch of extra, it can't hurt. Just make sure you have two Grasps, otherwise you won't be able to make the Mantle. Round 7 - Dose Darn Demigods Finally, we are going to unlock up the chain by getting that Helm of Zeus out of the way! Suggested: * Attack: 335 * Divine/Pierce: 275d Ugh. After all that grinding, things finally pay off. You can make your Helm of Zeus, Shalazars Mantles and Gorgon Protectors finally. Plus all the sweet drops you got and the IA is really filling up now. Time for a little intermission... Round 8 - Intermission Okay, it's less an intermission, and more a cleaning up the leftovers. But most of these monsters you'll only need to kill one to five times. Less grinding! Suggested: * Attack: 645 * Divine/Pierce: 360d, +15 phys, +10 water, +5 earth Okay, there was a bit of farming, especially at the end there. Sorry. Round 9 - Hordeslayer Haul Warning - You are really, really, really going to hate rats after this one. Suggested: * Attack: 2600 * Divine/Pierce: 780d, +35 phys, +20 fire Round 10 - Death Cycle The good news - The next set of monsters is easier than the rats. The bad news - You'll have to grind through a lot more of them... Suggested: * Attack: 2175 * Divine/Pierce: 810d, +35 phys, +20 earth, +20 fire, +20 water, +15 wind Round 11 - Grind-o-rama You've reached the pinnacle. You've almost filled the IA, have some of the most potent gear in the game, and are the envy of almost everyone. However, there are a few little things that left. You've come this far, might as well finish it. Suggested: * Attack: 4000+ * Divine/Pierce: 700d, +100 physical, +15 fire, +15 earth, +15 water, +15 wind Conclusion That's it. You've gotten everything. After approximately a trillion hours spent grinding away, you've gotten everything. At least until the next update comes out. Congratulations. Category:Strategy Guides Category:Articles with Outdated Information